Amber
Amber was the previous host of the power of the Fall Maiden. She first appeared, in a comatose state, in the episode "Fall". She later appeared in a flashback sequence in "Beginning of the End". In "Heroes and Monsters", she was killed when Cinder Fall shoots her with an arrow. Appearance Amber had a light brown complexion, with shoulder-length, straight brown hair. She had a beauty mark below her left eye. She used to wear a long, green hooded cloak on top of an off-white blouse with a brown vest, corset and pants. She also had a gold bracer on her left arm, two gold bracelets on her right wrist and a pair of golden armored boots. She had a golden pauldron on her right shoulder as well as a shoulder strap with some pouches slung diagonally across her body. After she was attacked, she was left with extensive facial scarring. When housed inside her life support pod, she was seen wearing a white tube top and a white skirt. Powers and Abilities As the previous Fall Maiden, she was said to wield truly vast power and strength. As the Fall Maiden, she gained the power to unlock the chamber of the Relic of Choice. In her battle against Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black, she displays several astounding powers, including the ability to levitate in the air, create enormously powerful gusts of wind, telekinetically move leaves and freeze them solid to create deadly projectiles, manipulate the weather and bring lightning down upon her enemies, as well as shoot deadly fireballs. She does not apparently need Dust to perform these abilities. Her Aura also appears strong enough to repel attacks with no effort or gesture on her part, acting as a powerful force-field. When she uses her Maiden powers, her eyes appear to have a fiery glow. According to Qrow Branwen in "A Much Needed Talk" however, Amber was still inexperienced in using her powers. She also wielded an extendable staff with two types of Dust crystals on either end, one red and one white. Amber used the staff to create both strong gusts of wind (with the white crystal) and blasts of fire (with the red crystal). She also appeared to be quite skilled at hand-to-hand combat, as she briefly manages to hold her own against all three of her attackers at the same time in close quarters. History As a young girl, Amber received the powers of the Fall Maiden, either by being the last person in the thoughts of the previous maiden, or otherwise through a random selection, if the last person the previous host thought of was ineligible for the title. As the new host, Amber was granted tremendous power and became the next in a line which has persisted for thousands of years. Some time after she received these powers, Amber was attacked by Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black. Although Amber was able to hold out for some time, leading to a fierce and desperate battle, she was ultimately overpowered by her three attackers. With Amber defeated, Cinder then used a mysterious glove to somehow steal Amber's powers. However, before Cinder could steal all of Amber's powers, Qrow Branwen intervened to rescue her, severing the connection and driving off her assailants. The aftermath of the attack left Amber in a comatose state, only kept alive through state-of-the-art medical equipment provided by Atlas and split her powers. She is kept on life support in a vast vault deep beneath Beacon Academy. Due to the unprecedented circumstances, what would happen if and when Amber dies is uncertain. Amber's power could be transferred to her assailant as she might be in her final thoughts, or the sundered power might seek to reunite with its other half. In order to prevent this from happening, Ozpin, Qrow Branwen, Glynda Goodwitch and James Ironwood bring Pyrrha Nikos, whom they have chosen to be the next Fall Maiden, to the vault under Beacon where Amber is being kept stable. The four explain their plan to use experimental Atlesian technology to transfer Amber's Aura, and the powers that are tied to it, to Pyrrha. However, the procedure has no guarantee of success and would also have unknown effects on Pyrrha herself, tying Amber's life inextricably to her own. Death In "Heroes and Monsters", with the city under attack, Pyrrha and Ozpin return to the vault with Jaune in tow in order to begin the transfer process. As the process begins, Amber stirs, but is suddenly interrupted as an arrow from Cinder strikes her in the clavicle, killing Amber and sending the remaining portion of her power to Cinder, completing her Fall Maiden powers. Trivia *In "It's Brawl in the Family", Qrow had mentioned "Autumn's condition". Autumn is the common name for Fall, as Fall is said in replacement for Autumn, albeit only in North America. *Amber's concept art gives her height as 5'8", though it is not known if this was followed in the show itself. *Like many people in the world of Remnant, her name follows the Color Naming Rule. Amber is fossilized tree resin, and it typically takes on a brownish yellow-orange. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Human Category:Deceased Characters Category:Maidens